


Lost

by Just_A_Random_Kid_1



Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Random_Kid_1/pseuds/Just_A_Random_Kid_1
Summary: I'm not sure if this is a cool topic to continue writing, so leave a comment and tell me what you think!





	Lost

She couldn't have been more clear. "One night," she said. "I'll stay in this town one more night." Funny how one night could turn into an eternity, literally.


End file.
